


it's not blood (it's a metaphor for love)

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's not really that picky, when you get right down to it. He just likes pain, and what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not blood (it's a metaphor for love)

**Author's Note:**

> A request fill! Sorry it's so short- the damn thing just would not be longer. (Title is snagged from a lyric from the musical Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson. I'm not sure what level of irony this is.)

“You’re sure about this?” Hermann asks for what may be the _thousandth_ time in an hour, the millionth time this week.

“ _Yes,_ dude!” Newt wriggles against the ropes and nods, satisfied at the tightness. “Trust me, my man, I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t totally sure.”

“And you’re certain _I’m_ ready to do this for you?”

Newt sighs and shifts in place, pushing his knees harder against the cold metal floor. “We watched literally a dozen videos on this, I think you’re ready.” He pauses and frowns. “Unless you don’t think you’re ready...?”

“No, no, I- I think I am.” Hermann nods briskly to himself. “Yes, I am. I just want to know that you’re certain.”

“I am, dude. Cross my heart.” He moves to actually cross his heart before remembering that his hands are bound right over his bare belly, just as his ankles are tied together.

Hermann nods again. “Very well. Repeat your safe word for me.”

“Needle.”

“Good. I’m putting the blindfold on now.”

The world, which had already been fuzzy without his glasses, goes black. Newt feels himself go limp with pleasure. He loves it, loves not being able to move, loves not being able to see. Hermann touches his chin, to silently ask that he’s all right, and Newt nods, grinning. Hermann pats his cheek once, then clears his throat.

“I won’t stand for this reprehensible behavior any longer, Newton,” Hermann says, his voice going cold and harsh in a way that sends delighted shivers down Newt’s spine. “You’ve broken the rules a truly countless number of times, yet all of my previous punishments have done nothing to dissuade you. I’m afraid I must resort to harsher measures.”

The whip cracks across his back and Newt cries out at the hot, sharp pain just below his right shoulder blade. It’s so _warm,_ and he can feel a drop of blood rolling down his back, making his cock twitch. Newt half grins, half grimaces, excited but worried Hermann’s going to freak out and stop. He pushes his hands down to rub his cock as best he can, and the whip hits him again.

“Newton!” Hermann snaps. “You will _not_ touch yourself during your punishment. Shall I put a cock ring on you, too?”

“N-no, sir! Sorry, sir!”

“Good.” A hand gently touches Newt’s hair, and in a softer voice, Hermann asks, “On a scale of one to ten, how close are you?”

“God, like, an eight already,” he says. Hermann makes a quiet, approving noise before stepping back and going into character once again.

“Five strokes in all, I think,” Hermann says. “Lucky you. You’re nearly halfway there already.”

Newt comes with a gasp on the fourth crack, and he feels so light and heady that he sighs, “Needle-”

The ropes are off him in record time, but he grabs Hermann’s hands before he can tug the blindfold off. “I’m sorry,” Hermann says. “What was wrong?”

“No- nothing was _wrong_.” Newt leans forward and kisses where he thinks Hermann’s cheek is, but gets his shoulder instead. “I just- I feel like I’m flying. Y’know?”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” Hermann says. “But- as long as you say you’re fine...”

“I am, man, I am. Can you help me onto the bed, though? And just...hang onto me for a little while.”

“Of course, darling.”

Hermann props them both up in his nest of pillows and blankets pushed up in the corner of the headboard and the wall. The blanket-and-pillow pile is usually used so Newt can ride Hermann comfortably, but now he’s using it so he can hold Newt in his lap, though most of Newt’s weight is on the blankets.

“Do you still want the blindfold on?” Hermann asks. His thumb drags across Newt’s cheek, along the line of fabric and skin.

“Yeah- yeah, I like it. It’s...a thing. I dunno.” Newt buries himself closer to Hermann, who’s never been particularly warm, but feels flushed from their “activities”, as he calls them. The term always makes Newt grin. God, he’s dating a huge nerd. It’s awesome.

Hermann presses a hand to his back, and then makes a concerned noise while Newt hisses at the pain. “Oh, dear. While I’d love to hold you here for a while, darling, I ought to clean you up first and put some bandages on.”

Newt does his best exasperated, put-upon sigh, but he nods. “Fine, fine. A hot shower, too?”

“A warm bath might be better. I’d like to get in there with you.”

Newt grins. “Awesome. Bath cuddles?”

“Of course. And then I’ll fetch us something to eat.”

“Oh! Chinese food.”

He can _feel_ the withering look Hermann is giving him. “Newton, we _live in China_. It’s _all_ Chinese food, technically.”

Newt laughs and pats Hermann’s chest lightly. “You know what I mean, dude.”

“Hmmph. At any rate- bath first. Take the blindfold off, I don’t want you soaking it.”

“Fine, _Mom_.” Newt unties the blindfold and blinks at Hermann. “Happy?”

“Very. Now, you go ahead while I find the bandages and disinfectant.”

“All right, all right. Keep on bein’ boring.”

He yelps at the slap on the ass this earns him, and flips Hermann off as he makes his way to the bathroom. What a jerk. He loves him.


End file.
